OneShot: La historia de nuestro amor
by nikkyie
Summary: Un oneshot de Royai que cubre los rincones más profundos de un amor que nació en la niñez de los personajes hasta el final.


**Buen chicos ha sido una cuatro largas semanas. Tuve que estudiar para mis parciales, tomar mis exámenes y recuperar mi inspiración. Este lo comencé a escribir después de terminar exámenes cuando mi familia me secuestró a la playa (no quería ir), y me puse a leer Royai.**

 **Para mis fanáticos de la historia de BBRae, ya he empezado con el próximo capítulo pero, a medida que se acerca el final del siclo tengo menos tiempo (muchos trabajos llueven T.T). Y a eso debo de sumarle que me lesioné el tobillo la semana pasada.**

 **Bueno para no amargarles más la lectura, les dejo este OneShot Royai. ¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Fullmetal Alquemist no me pertenece.**

 ** _-La historia de nuestro amor-_**

Ambos habían sido amigos desde la adolescencia, él la llego a conocer cuando fue discípulo de su padre. Los signos de los duros entrenamientos a los que su tutor de alquimia lo sometía y lo dejaban muerto, se borraban cuando regresaban a la casa de su tutor y ella los recibía y les sonreía. Pero no llegó a durar mucho tiempo. Cuando él cumplió 18 años se unió a la milicia y ella se quedó a cuidar a su padre que había caído enfermo. Tres años después, cuando el padre de Riza había fallecido, Roy no dudó de ir al funeral de su tutor y volverse a encontrar con su antigua amiga.

La amistad que se había creado unos cuantos años atrás se había disipado cuando ambos tomaron caminos separados. Pero cuando Riza pudo ver lo que su antigua amistad conservaba los mismos valores su padre había cultivado en él, decidió compartir con Roy el trabajo que su padre le había dejado en herencia en su espalda. Ambos fueron a aquella casa donde vivieron cerca de cuatro años juntos. Se encerraron en la habitación de ella, Roy se sentó en la cama pensando que ella traería un papiro con los estudios de su padre. En su lugar, Riza cerro la cortina de su cuarto se paró de espaldas ante el chico y bajó en cierre de su vestido para que él pudiese ver el tatuaje de su padre a la luz del fuego que iluminaba aquella fría noche.

Roy se acercó y acariciaba delicadamente su espalda mientras leía el trabajo de su maestro. Ella se exaltó cuando sintió su mano pasar por su espalda, recordad aquella amistad que ambos tuvieron, aquel amor que nació en ella cuando eran adolescentes.

"Riza," -interrumpió aquel largo silencio que se había mantenido desde que entraron en el cuarto de la chica- "déjame ayudarte a quitarte este peso de la espalda y la tortura que podría ser tu vida"- le dijo volteando a al joven y cogiéndola de los hombros- "déjame quemar parte de aquel tatuaje"

Riza asintió, él la abrazó poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros y estirando un poco el otro para poder disparar sus llamas sobre la espalda de su amiga. Ella le abrazó por la cintura cogiéndole del saco. Cuando las llamas comenzaron a quemarle la espalda, ella ahogo sus gritos en el hombro del militar, mientras los dos jóvenes derramaban lágrimas de tristeza despidiéndose de lo último que quedaba de aquel hombre que los había unido. Ambos pasaron la noche en la casa de la joven, él durmió en la habitación de su maestro y ella en la suya. Roy abandono el solar tan pronto como como los rayos del sol se asomaban, tenía que volver a la su labor.

Al poco tiempo, Riza empezó su entrenamiento militar y al año, la guerra de Ishval estalló y fue llevada como franco tiradora. En un momento de descanso, los viejos amigos se reencontraron de nuevo. Roy estaba conversando con su amigo Maes Hughes cuando la vio acercándose al campamento con su rifle en la espalda. Hughes sintió el aire de tensión entre ambos y decidió darles un tiempo para que conversasen.

"Nunca creí que te encontraría en un lugar como este"- dijo Roy a la chica cuya mirada había cambiado. –"No pensé que te unirías a la milicia."

"Me uní porque sentí que era lo correcto"- le respondió- "No me había podido inscribir antes debido a la salud de mi padre, y luego lo vi imposible cuando él me confió su trabajo."- la distancia entre ambos no superaba el metro y medio. –"Debo de agradecerle por…"

No llegó a terminar su frase y él ya la estaba abrazando. Ella estaba paralizada. En su mente recordaba que aquella noche en su cuarto cuando volvió a renacer aquel sentimiento de amor por el chico, pero también resonaba en su cabeza las leyes que "impedían" a dos miembros de la milicia tener relaciones y en caso de que hubiesen, uno tendría que abandonar su puesto, regla que se había creado con el fin de proteger las familias de los militares.

"No tenías que"- le susurro el chico de pelo oscuro en el oído de la rubia.-"no quiero perder a nadie más". Él también sentía aquella atracción por su compañera pero la situación le impedía hacer algo.

Tras el final de la guerrilla, Roy obtuvo el rango de Coronel y formó su equipo junto con la Teniente Primera Hawkeye, Teniente Segundo Vato Falman, Teniente Segundo Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery y a los 2 años los hermanos Elric se unieron bajo la tutela del Coronel.

La relación de los dos tuvo una gran pausa desde que terminó la guerra de Ishval y Roy, ahora Coronel de la milicia, decidió empezar a salir con otras chicas fuera de la milicia para poder olvidar a su primer amor. De nada sirvió. Al verla todos los días no podía más que caer rendido a sus pies y él sabía también cuánto le fastidiaba que el saliese con otras, se aprovechaba para ponerla envidiosa. Nada le gustaba más. A sus 21 años, Riza era una joven independiente y, sobre todo, _workaholic_. No había salido con nadie en su vida y no le importaba en absoluto. Para ella Black Hayate era el único que necesitaba en su vida en aquel momento. Maes era el único que se había percibido la loca relación que sus dos colegas llevaban, se había dado cuenta desde el mismo momento que ambos cruzaron miradas por primera vez en Ishval y siempre trato de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo.

El tiempo no se detuvo ahí nomás. Tres años pasaron ambos en aquella relación de celos hasta que por fin él decidió dar un paso adelante. Riza estaba sola en su departamento en central limpiando su pistola como de costumbre, de pronto, alguien llamo a su puerta. Black Hayate estaba parado frente a la puerta moviendo la cola, lo que significaba que era alguien de confianza. Sin dudarlo dos veces, ella abrió la puerta, una sombra salto sobre ella dándole un cálido beso el cual la sorprendió y luego correspondió. Aquella persona no era otro que su querido amigo.

"Siento la interrupción pero ya no aguanto más"- Dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de él e iniciando otro beso más ardido.

Él le acariciaba toda la espalda y la guiaba lentamente hacia el sofá, ella le cogía de la cintura como para no perder el equilibrio. Riza se topó con el sofá y ambos cayeron sobre él sin aún separarse. El alquimista comenzó por bajar una de sus manos hasta la cintura de su teniente, deslizándola debajo de la blusa. La francotiradora llevo sus manos hasta el collar de él y comenzó por desabotonar su camisa. Al llegar al último botón, ella volvió a subir sus manos por su pecho y empezó a quitarle la camisa al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá. Él aprovecho y le quitó el polo que llevaba su chica. Aquella tensión que se había acumulado en todos esos años por fin se liberó, solo faltaba que uno de los dos pusiese sus pies en el suelo.

La mañana siguiente, el departamento de la Teniente Hawkeye estaba totalmente desordenado. Ella había logrado liberar la mesa para poder tomar una taza de café. Él salía del único cuarto, vio a la rubia sentada de espaldas a él y fue a abrazarla por la espalda.

"Buenos días"- Le susurró al oído, dándole también un beso en la mejilla y procedió a sentarse a su costado.

"Roy, tenemos que hablar"- Le dijo a secas- "lo de anoche…"

"Fue lo mejor que nos ha pasado, a ambos"- Le dijo colocando la mano sobre su mejilla y su pulgar en sus finos labios, ella puso su mano sobre la de él.

"Odio ser la que ponga los pies en la tierra pero como militares" – comenzó a hablar y bajó la mirada a su vaso junto con sus manos – "nuestras reglas prohíben este tipo de relaciones entre nosotros"- ella levanto levemente la mirada y vio como el miraba fijamente a la mesa con expresión seria – "no quiero decir que esto, lo que tuvimos anoche, fuese algo que nunca hubiese deseado, siempre he estado enamorada de ti, pero con lo que se avecina..." – las palabras ya no salían con fluidez.

"Todo irá bien para nosotros, no pienso dejarte escapar de nuevo, eres lo único que me queda y no pienso dejar que nadie en la estación se entere de lo nuestro" – entrelazaron sus dedos y él las levanto para poder darle un beso en la mano de la chica.

Los días trascurrieron, si bien parecían un poco distantes en la estación, lo hacían para mantener su relación en secreto, pero siempre que el Alquimista de Fuego tenía que salir su leal Teniente le seguía, y al caer la noche los amantes salían a las a escondidas. Mientras más se avecinaba el día prometido, menos tenían tiempo de ser amantes a pesar de que seguían pasando el mismo tiempo juntos. La tensión que creyeron que había desaparecido aquella noche, volvió a surgir al estar tan cerca pero a la vez tan distantes. Varias veces osaron quedarse hasta tarde como para revivir la pasión pero los ruidos de los últimos que se quedaban los hacían más temerosos a que descubrieses su secreta relación.

El día prometido y la batalla contra Padre no les habían dejado intimar en lo más mínimo por lo menos en tres meses. Desgraciadamente Roy perdió la vista por una transmutación humana forzada. Riza tras lograr engañar a Envy y encontrarse con su Coronel, no se despegó de él. El, ahora siego, Alquimista sabía que en su chica siempre podría confiar aún en aquella condición.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Ganamos?" - dijo el Coronel cuando Ed ya había acabado con Padre.

"Sí"- le dijo su mano derecha, bajando una de sus manos para llegar a la de él y entrelazar los dedos- "Pero Al no puedo volver de aquel lugar."- le dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

Ed desapareció y al poco tiempo regresó con un Alphonse desnutrido. Unos segundos después llegaron varias ambulancias con material para armar carpas y atender los numerosos heridos. A los amantes los separaron. Riza estaba en una carpa recibiendo una transfusión de sangre, Roy mantenía una conversación con Marco en otra carpa. Este último mandó a llamar a todos sus hombres.

El Coronel les dijo que pensaba usar la piedra filosofal para recuperar la vista y poder guiar al Amestris. Aunque su idea original era usarla también para ayudar a Havoc a recuperar sus piernas pero, al no ser herida de "alquimia", no se debía usar la piedra además que se recuperaría con rehabilitación.

"Pueden retirarse"- Dijo el Coronel para que su equipo pudiese descansar. – "Teniente Hawkeye, requiero de su asistencia, por favor quédese un rato."

"A la orden"- Dijo Riza, el resto salió de la carpa dejando a los dos altos rangos a solas- "En que puedo asistirle"- Roy levanta la mano como pidiendo una pausa.

"Sé que están afuera. Les recuerdo que no necesito mis guantes para efectuar la alquimia"- unos pasos y una silla de ruedas se escucharon alejarse fuera de la carpa. – "Desde que perdí mi vista, mi audición ha mejorado significativamente. Riza yo quería…."

"Roy, no. Los hermanos Elric decidieron no usar la piedra filosofal por el cargo que traía. ¿Por qué quiere usted utilizarla?"- Le dijo con voz solloza.

"Lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando me quedé siego, fue que no podría volver a ver tu cara de nuevo"- Ella se acercó a él, se puso de cuclillas, cogió su mano y la puso en la su mejilla.

"No es necesario ver para sentir lo que percibe el alma"- Le respondió. El Alquimista comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla.

"Pensé que también nosotros podríamos hacer lo nuestro público y no existiría más aquel problema"- Le sonrió- "Pero parece que el destino tiene otros planes para nosotros"- ella baja la mirada- "Le hice una promesa a Marco de ayudar al pueblo de Ishval y con Ling Yao para trabajar en un acuerdo entre naciones. Pero lo más importante es que quiero cambiar las reglas que nos prohíben estar juntos."

Él acerco su otra mano y la apoyo con suavidad en su otra mejilla, le levantó la cabeza y le dio un apasionado beso.

"Fuhrer, discúlpeme si entromisión"- Entra la General Hawkeye al nuevo Fuhrer Mustang.

"Pase mi General"- Le dice con un tono alegre sin levantar la mirada de un documento. Ella cierra la puerta detrás de si- "Con esta firma, nuestra relación ya no será un problema más ante la vista pública" – Terminó de firmar el papiro y le levantó la mirada con una sonrisa pícara.

"Le ha llegado una invitación desde Resembool"- Dice acercándose y tendiéndole la carta en una bandeja de plata como dicta la costumbre. Roy enrolla el pergamino cuando ella se acerca. "Parece que nuestro querido amigo está de vuela."

"Gracias"- Le dice sonriente.

Él le tiende el pergamino para que lo lleve. Ella lo agarra pero él no lo suelta, lo jala un poco para atraerla y darle un tierno beso, soltando también el pergamino. La General enrojecida comienza a caminar hacia la puerta con el pergamino en la mano.

"¡Riza!"-La llama, ella se detiene a mitad de su camino y voltea.-"No creo que quieras entregar ese pergamino con lo que lleva atado."- Roy la mira directamente a los ojos.

Hawkeye mira el pergamino que estaba atado con un lazo azul y a este le colgaba un fino anillo de plata con un diamante. Al verlo, Riza se lleva una mano a la boca, no lo puede creer. El chico se le acerca, suelta el anillo del listón, se arrodilla…

"Riza, eres mi fiel compañera, mi mano derecha, mi mejor amiga y, lo más importante de todo, la persona con la cual quiero parar el resto de mis días. ¿Me harías el favor de volverte mi mujer?"- Le preguntó muy confiado de sus palabras.

A Riza se le caían las lágrimas de la emoción, no podía hablar. Pero asentó ante la pregunta que le hizo su amante. Le tendió la mano para que él pudiese deslizar el anillo en su fino dedo y se paró para poder abrazarla y darle un apasionado beso.

El tiempo pasó volando. Debido a las grandes conmociones que pasaron en Central tras la proclamación de la nueva norma que Roy firmó, muchas parejas que se habían formado en la milicia en los últimos años en la oscuridad, salieron a la luz. Algunas se habían casado en secreto, otras llevaban saliendo desde que eran cadetes y muchos declararon su amor.

Por otro lado, Al y Mei se habían comprometido y viajaban con la excusa de investigar sobre la alquimia y encontrar el lugar de ensueño, Al no solía dejar Roosembool muy seguido y apoyaba a Winry en lo que podía. Pero todos se encontraban en este pequeño pueblo reunidos. Vato Falman, Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery y Heymans Breda estaban también de visita.

La casa de los Elric-Rockbell estaba decorada de blanco por la fecha que se aproximaba en la habitación de los invitados se había quedado Riza Hawkeye para alistarse antes de la ceremonia y en la tercera habitación estaban Al y Mei. Roy se había quedado en una posada no muy lejos de ahí y, dada la casualidad que era la única posada, los otros cuatro invitados también coincidieron en la posada. La ceremonia se llevaría en una pequeña pérgola estilo romana de color blanco que habían construido hace poco, justo un año después de la Actualización la Proclamación de las Relaciones entre Militares.

Los novios no podían estar más emocionados. Para las 4pm los invitados llegaron al lugar. A los 15 minutos el Novio con sus dos Padrinos (Ed y Al por la gran ayuda que le habían dado hasta ese día). A los 10 minutos Black Hayate llego con una almohada en el hocico con los dos anillos atados a este para que no se perdiesen. Muchos de los presentes no podían contener sus lágrimas de la emoción. 5 minutos después, llega el carro con las damas de honor Winry y Mei quienes eran esperadas por los padrinos del otro lado de la alfombra para guiarlas hasta el altar y ubicarse a cada costado. Cuando ellos ya se hubiesen ubicado, era señal para que la novia bajase del carro.

Riza llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con corset y una falda corte princesa ligeramente esponjosa para que no se tropezase. Su velo era ligeramente más larga que la cola del vestido. El vestido le quedaba perfecto. Todas las presentes y coladas se quedaron con la boca abierta. Roy no podía dejar de sonreír y, al momento que Riza bajó del carro, lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

La boda parecía de ensueño, el sol brillaba en el cielo per o no quemaba, la ceremonia no duró mucho y la fiesta, que se llevó frente a la casa de Ed y Winry, gozó de los últimos minutos del sol. Los invitados llegaron media hora antes que los novios, perdón esposos, quienes habían contratado fotógrafo para hacer algunas tomas, que no difundirían por nada del mundo. Llegaron y entraron directo a la pista de baile donde maravillaron a sus invitados. Tras la primera canción, invitaron cada uno a uno de acompañantes a la pista. Poco a poco se fue llenando la pista y los novios pudieron darse un respiro y sentarse a comer antes de seguir con la fiesta. La fiesta siguió. Los novios se retiraron a media noche y a lo lejos escucharon a Ed gritar de emoción y voltearon justo para verle cargar a Winry por la cintura.

"¿Qué estará pasando?" – Le pregunta el nuevo esposo a su nueva esposa sonriéndole mientras regresa a su posición.

"No mucho, Win le acaba de contar a Ed que está embarazada" – Le cuenta con un ligero tono indiferente y una tierna sonrisa pintada en su cara.

"¡De verdad! Que bien por ellos. ¿Cómo es que tú lo sabías?"

"Me lo contó cuando nos estábamos alistando antes de la boda, me dijo que no quería que no quería mantenerlo en secreto de Ed por mucho tiempo."

"Me alegro por él. Va a ser un buen padre. ¿Me pregunto que nos esperará en el futuro?"

"Bueno llegando a Central, nos espera una pila de papeleo que debemos de cumplir."

Roy tenía una cara de decepción de que lo acababa de decir Riza, pero ella se reía y nada le hacía más feliz que ella sonriendo. La agarró por el mentón para besarla y se quedaron apollados de la frente del otro riéndose.


End file.
